Heat of two flames
by Musicals-n-non-canon128
Summary: The story of two flames that could not be extinguished. Kate Spencer hated John Tucker and she couldn't wait until her last year of school was done. But John isn't going to make it easy for her. "I only had to survive one more year with John Tucker, how hard could it be?" *Massive shitpost because it's a story from like 2008*
1. Chapter 1

Time had passed, a year to be exact. So much had changed and it all happened so hastily and was all so hazy, it could have been seen as a type tornado that ripped through our lives.

I dated Scott Tucker for 6 months, the longest and most serious relationship I ever had. I did love him but in the end I had to break up with him, I couldn't continue because I would have ended up breaking his heart. It took me some time to heal; my heart is still slightly fractured.

My mom found the guy that was perfect for her and got engaged. I'm glad it was Ray. He was the sweetest guy she had been with in a while, he treated her right and he respected me. But the best thing was that he made her happy, she was always smiling and laughing. I was happy for her, I really was, but I yearned for that feeling, to call it my own.

Carrie said that she needed to focus on more important things. She was too busy stepping out her future and becoming an honor student to waste time. She wanted to keep better quality company, people who would elevate her further in her already growing career.

Heather returned to her group of mindless cheerleader followers, they didn't have voice of their own and Heather liked that. She became obsessed with her cheer leading and even more absorbed in herself.

Beth got a new boyfriend. They were in that honeymoon phase and you couldn't have a conversation with Beth for more than five minutes because she would then be with Harry shoving her tongue down his throat. She barely had the time anymore, she was either getting down and dirty with Harry or protesting some ridiculous cause.

As for me, well let's just say things have gone back to the way it was. They claimed I would go down in high school history as a legend, so much for that. I faded away behind the new waves of gossip and stories that washed to the school shore every day. Not that I was complaining, the whole reason I did this in the first place was to get Carrie, Heather and Beth to be my friends and I also thought that I could prove a point. All that happened in the end is that I supposedly broke John Tucker's heart and was the flavor of the month. I don't believe that John had a heart to break in the first place. I was kind of glad I had returned to the state of anonymity, if I was being totally honest I relished being alone, for the most part, but being honest again it did get lonely.

And through all of this there was one thing that was permanently set in my mind, John Tucker. I had no idea that I had fallen for him this hard, this certainly wasn't part of the plan. But I was so flummoxed because I loved him and hated him. John and I had agreed to leave each other be but that was the last thing he did. He continued his debauched ways with even though he now promised to be 'honest' he still had a bevy of dense girls lining up to be used. But for every girl he got with he still found time to pester me beyond belief and to decrease my lifespan.

Tomorrow was the first day back at school after the summer break. It had been the best time ever because Jay, Mom and I left Portland and went away to visit family. That meant I left behind all that drama for a relaxing holiday, and the best part I didn't see John Tucker the whole time.

I had just entered into my final senior year, and whilst everyone else was feeling sorrowful I was elated that I could finally move onto the next chapter of my life. I only had to survive one more year with John Tucker, how hard could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

I blew out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I pushed the double doors open and a cool gust flicked my blonde hair over my shoulders. I clutched my books tighter to my chest as I drifted down the hallways of the school. I was tiny bit nervous as it felt like my first day all over again. I saw Heather walking out of the gym with her army of cheerleaders, I gave her a slight smile and she gave me a simple, curt nod. I saw Carrie carrying a massive stack of books, I attempted to say hi by she walked pass without noticing me. Then I spotted Beth, she had her new boyfriend, Harry, on her arm and I waved at her. She gave a small wave and then turned around to hook up with Harry. We had all sort of gone our own ways; I don't know what I expected, I had sort of dreamed that four girls who were completely different in all aspects could band together through heartbreak and mutual feelings, to become something that bared a resemblance to friends. I shook my head and laughed to myself, impossible. We had all returned to our previous lives, I was just the same wallflower I was when I started here. As I was making my way to my locker I felt a strong hand on my arm. Please not John. I had resolved that I could avoid John this whole year if I tried really hard, I was just going to pretend that he didn't exist. I turn to see Coach Williams. Well, she was no longer a coach anymore; she was the new deputy head.

"Miss Williams, hello, you caught me by surprise! I hope you had a refreshing holiday." I grinned at her as I brushed her masculine hand from my upper arm.

"Ah Kate Spencer, I sincerely hope you did too after the _Tucker incident_." She said the last part in a whisper behind her enormous hand. It felt like everyone knew about the whole episode, to be fair it was the biggest 'story' of last year. Man I couldn't wait to get away from this darned school.

"Anyway, I didn't pull you aside to talk about your love life." I scoffed. What love life?

"I know that when you began here you had a shaky start." I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"So I was wondering if you would be able to be a buddy for a new girl starting today, you know show her the ropes, share your experience with her."

"...A buddy?" I sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. "I'm not sure that I would be the best candidate for the job." Miss Williams looked at me like she was about to give me a thousand detentions.

"But of course I will! I would love nothing more!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Great! We will meet outside my office at the beginning of lunch and you can show her around." She said with a threatening smile.

"Sure Miss Williams, I had better go to class now." I said turning.

"I'm sure that the two of you will have a lot to talk about." She grunted.

I spun my head but she had already vanished. I wonder what she meant. What a weirdo, she just had no life so she had to involve herself in the student's. Well whoever this new girl is, it would be about ten seconds before John Tucker would screw her. I huffed out angrily as once again John filled my mind. I fumbled my key into my lock and swung my locker door open. I got out my science books. I looked around, the hallways were desolate. God Damn, I'm going to be late. All of a sudden I feel uneasy and hot in my face as I sense eyes burning into the back of my head; I twist around only to see the one person I was trying so freaking hard not to see, John Tucker.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kate..." John said. He bit his lip as he shifted closer. Just the fact that he said my name sent shock waves rippling through the butterflies that nested in my stomach. He smiled at my obvious embarrassment. I had to escape; for Christ's sake, I was there less than hour and had already seen John, so much for avoiding him. I whirled around; SMACK, only to have my face flattened by my open locker door. I was sent flying backwards; limbs soaring in all different directions. My sneakers squeaked against the clean school hallway floor. Instead of meeting the cold, hard ground, I fell back into John's strong, warm arms. His hands resting on my stomach were burning through my skin. My head was reeling; I pushed the palm of my hand onto my forehead, squeezing my eyes shut and groaned.

"Whoa. Hey there." He said as he pulled me to my feet. I opened my eyes, we were inches apart.

"Kate, are you alright?" He said he brushing the bruise that was already emerging under the skin of my forehead. I winched and he looked down at me with what seemed like genuine worry.

"Uh, John... Science... Lunch... Miss Williams..." I was just bumbling out words.

"You really have hit your head, huh. Why don't I take you to the nurse and..." No, I couldn't spend any more time with him. Again he was inching closer and again I tried to escape by backing away only for the back of my head to smash against my open locker door. I stumbled forward and my hands dropped on John's chest, while one of his fell to my waist and the other hooked under my butt. I blushed furiously and he looked at me with eyes glazed over with lust.

"Hey, I knew that you fell for me but I didn't think you literally would." He said coolly as his grip on my butt grew a little bit tighter. I scowled at him and my brain stopped throbbing long enough for me to become furious. I pushed him away and slammed my locker shut.

"You know what; I am feeling fine, now if you don't mind, class is way more important than being out here with you, and I am already twenty minutes late." I said trying to sound as harsh as possible. John just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against my now locked locker.

"Whatever you want Babe, I just want to make sure that pretty little head of yours isn't too banged up." He smirked.

"Do not call me babe." I huffed irately and briskly walked towards my classroom. Something wasn't right, he was up to something and I would find out. I then remembered how he called me babe and smiled warmly. Then another thought tainted my smile to a grimace when I considered the thought that he probably said that to all the girls he is trying to 'pork', as he so eloquently put it, but also at myself for liking anything John said to me, I was suppose to hate him. I walked into the classroom and everyone looked at me. I shrunk somewhat under their stares.

"Miss Spencer. How nice of you to join us." Mr Wick said with an unimpressed look. "And where were you that kept you from this lesson, hmm?"

"I was with Mrs Williams." I half lied.

I looked at Mr Wick and he was no longer staring at me but someone behind me. I was hoping to God that it wasn't who I was thinking of. But an arrogant voice answered my fears.

"Sorry I'm late." John Tucker said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr Tucker? Boy am I in for a bad year" Mr Wick said catching his head in his hands. John scoffed and looked at me.

"And why would you say that Mr Wick?" He had a false look of concern on his face. I rolled my eyes

"Probably because you're an obnoxious pig." I hushed.

"You weren't saying that about 5 minutes ago." John fired back. What a great comeback I thought sarcastically, but I expected no less from John. I noticed that the whole class was staring at us and I heard a few remarks like _'they finally did it'_ and _'what a surprise that they screwed.'_ and _'John Tucker's the man!'_ Fantastic just the kind of gossip I want going around about me. Just as I was about to remind him and the entire class what I did to him last year I was shut up by Mr Wick.

"Listen here, I do not care about any previous clash between you two but I do care about the interruption to my class! I will see both of you after class to discuss your punishment, just sit down and stop disturbing my lesson!" Mr Wick's face was turning a light shade of pink. I hurriedly look for a seat. There's only two left in the whole classroom, I cursed under my breath as I looked out the window the annoyance clear on my face. I couldn't believe how unlucky I was. John stepped beside me and pulled out a chair. I briefly looked at him. I couldn't trust him all he would want is me to get into bed with him, even if I had woken up hot and bothered a few too many times dreaming about such an incident occurring. No matter how hard I tried to push it down, my desire for John was bubbling to the surface. I couldn't put my finger on why. Hadn't I learnt my lesson? Why couldn't I forget him? I wanted a relationship. But no one would ever get that with John Tucker. I shook my head and pulled out the other chair for myself and sat down. I didn't know exactly why I was being so rude to him; I wasn't like this, I wasn't a mean girl. I kept telling myself that they were attempts to get him to move onto his next conquest and leave me be, attempts to prove to him that I wasn't buying anything he was selling. Feeble attempts. I snuck a quick glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He had his left arm slung over the back of his chair and his right hand was tapping his pen on the desk. How was it that he drove me crazy even when he wasn't trying to? He caught me staring at him and flashed me his signature smile. For entirety of the rest of the class he never, not once lifted his intense gaze from my face. I just kept my own fixated on the board in front of me. The bell rang; I breathed a breath of relief and prayed to God that this was my only class with John this year. It seemed that I was praying to God a lot lately. I gathered my books and just as I was about to pickup my pencil case, John leaned in and whispered,

"You know Kate, pink is really your colour you should wear it more often." His stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth; oh how I wanted to reach up and yank it out of his jaws.

"I'm not wearing pink; you must be colour-blind or dumb, most likely dumb." I seethed.

"Oh but Kate I wasn't talking about your clothes." He said with the most knowing grin on his face. He must've been referring to how madly pink I went under his gaze.

"Pink has never been and never will be my colour." I said rather snappily.

"Alright, I have seen quite enough, come here you two." We both turned and realized that Mr Wick was still in the room. Oh how embarrassing, was all that was running through my mind.

"I will give you each a chance to explain why you were so offensively late and Kate please don't tell you have lost all intelligence and are sexually active with... er... Mr Tucker here."He said as he folded his arms.

A small high pitched squawk escaped my lips. "AH! Mr Wick!" I couldn't believe that he would even ask a question like that, I was so embarrassed that my face went even pinker. I saw John smirking, he loved watching me squirm.

"Kate hasn't been so lucky just yet Mr Wick, but I'm working on it." He winked at me and another frustrated high pitched squeal made its way from my mouth.

"Kate you seem at a loss for words." Mr Wick looked at me over his glasses.

"Well, I was with Miss Williams and then I got distracted by John." I managed to squeak out.

"Let me guess by my charm or good looks?" John chimed in.

"By your pig like nature." I answered, finding my voice a little quicker this time.

"John?" Mr Wick sighed.

"I got distracted by how cute Kate looks when she slams her face into a locker." He said as he smiled innocently at me. Just as I opened my mouth to squeal again, Mr Wick interjected.

"Alright I've heard rather enough of you two bickering, you two shall come to this classroom this afternoon to write out lines, I will not be here but I will have another teacher make sure you are here." And with that Mr Wick picked up his briefcase and strode out of the classroom. I groaned angrily, first day back and John is already getting me into trouble.

"Can't wait to be all alone with you." John winked at me and before I could shut him down, left. This school year is going to be more difficult than I anticipated.


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing outside Miss William's office waiting for this new girl. Man was I elated when I found out that I only had science class with John this entire year. Still it wouldn't be that easy. I loved science and didn't want John to stand in my way of a good grade.

"Kate..." I heard Miss William's voice echo out from behind me, with her a beautiful girl with thick black hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled a bright smile that seemed similar to someone, although I couldn't guess.

"This is Mia. Mia this is Kate Spencer." Mia smiled again and shook my hand.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you Mia, welcome to our school." I said my lips formed a small grin.

"Thanks for showing me round Kate, I really appreciate it." She looked so familiar. Together we walked to the cafeteria and had lunch. As we talked we found that we had a lot in common.

"Don't worry I know exactly what it's like to be the new girl, this year will be over before you know it!" I said smiling.

"Thanks Kate, it's so good to have someone on the same page as me!" Mia grinned.

Just as we were walking out I saw John walking in.

"Hey Kate." He started. "Mia?" He looked confused.

"I wasn't going to tell you until later but here I am." Mia smiled. John pulled Mia into a gigantic hug.

"See you later?" John said smirking.

"Of course!" Mia said with a little wink. I was so puzzled he hadn't even uttered more than five words to her and she was already under his control. It made me mad, something that uncomfortably felt like jealously flickered in my chest.

"Mia can I warn you."

Mia looked confused. "Warn me of what? The nasty popular girls? Don't worry; I have had to deal with my fair share..."

"No not that I want to make sure that you don't fall under John Tucker's love spell." I wiggled my fingers.

"John and me? Gross!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"How do you know him?" I quizzed.

"Oh you don't know, my last name is Tucker, I'm John's cousin." She giggled kindly. That's why she looked familiar.

"Anyway even if I wasn't, I'm pretty sure he's interested in you."

"I would just be his flavor of the week and he would then need to move onto another." I scoffed. "Sorry, I shouldn't speak about your cousin like that." I said a little ashamed.

"Don't sweat it, say whatever you like, I don't mind, John is a bit of a man-whore." We both laughed wholeheartedly. Perhaps if Mia and I could become friends this year wouldn't be so difficult after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you stop that incessant tapping?" I fumed. "You really know how to drive someone insane."

"And you know how to drive me insane." John said tucking the pencil behind his ear. He put his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"In what way do I drive you insane?" I asked a little offended that he thinks I drive him insane, he's the annoying one.

"By all the mixed signals you give me, and because you won't give in to what is going to happen eventually." John shrugged nonchalantly. I have to admit that with all the hatred that dripped from my words it didn't reach my eyes, he had a fair point.

"How am I giving you mixed signals? I will make it clear now; the signal I'm sending out is that I want nothing to do with you." I turned my attention back to the words on my paper, he was not going to turn this around on me, and I wouldn't allow it.

"You see I just find that hard to believe when you say stuff like that, but then look at me like you would rather nothing better that to ride me hard. You know that I am an expert in how to spot out a girl's bedroom eyes." John said trying to snatch my papers away from my scribbling hand. I was hoping that he didn't see how the blush had reached the tips of my fingers at the thought of 'riding' him.

"Then you mustn't be very good at that because you can't distinguish the difference between bedroom eyes and burning hatred, and I thought that you would be able to seeing as you're a whore." I said trying to block him out. It seemed so juvenile to be arguing like this. I was so concentrated on finishing my set work that I almost didn't feel John's hand slipping up my skirt. I slapped his hand so hard that he let out a faint yelp, the sound echoed through the empty classroom.

"You are so disgusting, you know that?" I gave him a greasy.

"How could I ever forget it, with you here to remind me?" He said rubbing his hand and rolling his eyes.

"Don't think about pulling that stunt again or I will hurt you." I huffed crossing my legs. I gasped as John's hands came slamming down onto my desk. He flung my papers across the floor; they fluttered in all different directions.

"Hey! What's your damage!?" I yelled as I stood. John looked so frustrated, it terrified me but I wouldn't show him that it did.

"Kate, who are you? I feel as though I don't know you anymore. You are not a mean person, even to the people you hate, so why are you acting like this?" John was being sincere, so naturally I was confused.

"Are you seriously that thick!? You don't remember everything that happened? Haven't you learnt some kind of lesson? I want you to leave me alone. Why are _you_ acting like this? I thought judging by the amount of girls you parade around with that you would have moved on! Why can't you let me?" I said flinging my pencil at his chest, which the equivalent of throwing a feather at a boulder.

"Kate I can't move on." His tone was very gentle.

"Oh I get it you can't move on until we've screwed is that it?" I laughed cruelly. Suddenly his soft expression changed to a sharp one.

"Well read my lips John, It is not going to happen, ever!" I boiled over.

John just stared at me through narrowed eyes and a firm frown was upon his lips.

"Oh you think that every girl is dumb enough to sleep with you don't you." I raved, my hands flying up in the air dramatically. "Well I am smarter than that! I don't want to fall in love with you again just for you to use me and throw me out for the next best thing."

John's frown faded and instead his dark eyebrows shot high above his murky green eyes.

"Wait. You said fall in love _again._ Does that mean you loved me before?" John's voice broke with slight excitement. He stepped forward and I fell back into the chair behind me.

"That's not what I said." I shook my head. I can't believe I had been so careless.

"I knew it! I knew that it wasn't in my head! You love me! You love me!" John smiled wide.

"That wasn't what I meant! How could I ever love you?" I cried as I frantically shook my head. "You are disgusting John; to me you are nothing but a joke!" I couldn't believe the harsh words that were spilling out of my mouth. "You actually believe that I could love you? Then you really are that dumb or I must be a great actress because I never have and I never will love _you_." The last word came out in a type of malicious hiss, I was back peddling so viciously that I hadn't realised how hideous my words had been. I looked at John who was processing all I had just shouted. John face was neutral, but his eyes were screaming in pain, but why? Why did those words coming from me hurt him so much? Did he actually care about me? The room was silent.

"John?" I voice cracked. He was thinking deeply.

"I don't know what I was saying..." but before I could finish my sentence, John spoke up.

"Kate, why did you break up with my brother?" John calmly asked steering the conversation completely off the road it was travelling down.

"What!?" I half shouted my eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment. "What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" He had opened an old wound that was only just completing healing. Tears burned at the back of my eyes. I had hurt him and now it was time for him to hurt me. "Listen, I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing here but I refuse to fall for it, I am not here to become another number," I sighed, "I'm not going to hurt myself like that. I can't trust you."

"You can't trust me? Are you kidding?" He bellowed and I flinched. "I should be the one who can't trust you, I pretty sure that the one who came out of this burned was me not you Kate." I looked at him and he stared back.

"Always playing the victim aren't we John?" I laughed through clenched teeth. We stood there, a desk separating us, glaring at each other.

"You didn't answer my question Kate, why did you and Scott break up?" John glared at me, his eyes just beginning to glint with rage. Why did he want to know?

"Why does it matter John? Why does any of this matter?" I felt a tear shimmer its way down my cheek. All of John's rage melted away in an instant, he stepped around the desk and lightly grabbed my arm. I forcefully yanked my arm out of his grasp; I didn't look at him and kneeled to the ground to pick up my long forgotten lines. I was so perplexed; everything in my brain was blurring. I had never seen John like act or speak like this. It was terrifying. It made no sense; it was like John wasn't John, but then again when I was around John it was like I wasn't me. I could feel more tears coming from the back of my eyes, but I wouldn't allow myself to cry in front of John. I had nearly picked up all of the paper when John pulled me up to stand and I looked into his eyes.

"Kate, answer the question." John wasn't angry just stern. I was leaning into his arms, which surprised him, but I needed the support. I put one hand onto his chest and felt his heart beating quickly. He saw my watery eyes and his lips parted a tiny way.

"If you must know, we didn't like the same band." I teased with a raspy voice. John didn't laugh.

"Kate." John began pushing me backwards and he was much stronger than me so he could do it easily. He pinned me against the wall, I squirmed and wriggled but he stood stiff. One hand held my arm against the wall and the other grabbed my face to force me to look at him, my breathing grew a tad shallow, I knew it shouldn't but this stirred excitement deep within the pit of my stomach. "Answer me." He looked down in my blue eyes with such intensity that my jaw fell open and I started talking almost against my will, it's not like I wanted to tell him, I just did.

"I don't know why you want to know but I suppose it can't hurt more than it already does. I dumped him for two reasons; one being that I have feelings for someone else and I think I may be in love with him." I uttered as I looked down to his lips, back up to his eyes, back down to his lips and then slowly back to his eyes. I then speedily pushed him away. I picked up my finished papers and walked to Mr Wick's desk. I glanced over at John's untouched blank paper.

"Who is that person?" John asked from behind me.

"You don't have the right to know." I said heating up in my face. John looked intensely jealous.

"And the second reason?"

"Well, Scott wanted to... I was... It was... Why am I telling you this?" I made way for the doorhandle. John grabbed onto my wrist. Again he pushed my back flat against the door. A small whimper came from my lips.

"You have to stop doing that." I asserted.

"Kate if you answer me I swear I will leave you alone." John looked desperate.

"Well, I am not sure you will after you hear this." John's eyes lit up with curiosity. I breathed in deeply.

"You see Scott wanted to..." I stopped myself and looked down as I did I swallowed hard. "But I couldn't." I was hoping that he understood but he looked at me as if he needed me to say as if it would be some form of confirmation. I just shook my head and pushed him away.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow John." I said very flatly. And with that a very befuddling afternoon was over.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kate, Ray and I will be back later!" My mom said as she kissed my forehead.

"OK, bye." I said as I walked up to my room. I rubbed my temples; this was going to be a tough year. I decided to get into my pajamas and read the book Ray had gotten me. I took my bra off and sighed in satisfaction and then slipped a mauve tank top over my bare torso. I stepped into some white pants that had purple flowers all over them. I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes and just lay down feeling clam for once. A thought of John Tucker running his hands up my chest popped into my head, I smiled as his hands made their way to my cheeks and I imagined him gently placing a kiss on my lips. I smiled inwardly. How strange that I was romanticizing him, of all people. I spent an hour doing some homework. I sat back on my bed and looked out at the clear night sky. A few minutes later my phone lit up with an unknown number.

 ** _Kate come to your window._**

What the hell? I tipped toed over to my open window and peeped out of it from behind the curtain. I cussed silently as I looked down to see John Tucker standing on my front lawn. I had deleted his number forgetting that he had kept mine.

"Kate I need to see you." John called up, flashing his white smile.

"You can see me." I said trying to sound as dumb as possible. John rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I mean down here Kate." I sighed.

"You see me enough at school. I think it's kind of creepy how you remembered where I lived, get out of here before I call the cops." I quickly closed my window. A few seconds later, sure enough, like in the old movies he started hurling small pebbles at my window. I ran down stairs and flung the front door open.

"What is it Tucker? What could it possibly be that can't wait until tomorrow?" I said as I tried to be sassy.

He walked up to the door. "Can I come in?" He said as he looked me up and down. I was sure he could see the full extent of my boobs through the thin material of my tank top.

"Sexy PJ's." He said biting his lip.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." I was cut off mid sentence by his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in. My mind was having an inner turmoil. I could push him away and slam the door in his face, or I could really kiss him back. I sighed in utter pleasure against his lips and he eagerly swallowed it. It felt like any other kiss I had experienced in my life had been washed away. I felt his hands slip up my shirt; they skimmed across my naked back. This was so dangerous. This was so wrong. I grabbed his shirt desperately and he smirked against our kiss. In the movies when the shy, invisible girl fell for the popular guy it always ended in happily ever after, but this wasn't a movie it was real life and I couldn't let this happen to myself. I was walking into a trap, I was sure of it. But I couldn't help myself. I felt his hands come to my cheeks and slowly pull my face back. My eyes creaked open and a scared expression played on my features.

"John... I..." I was breathless. He just smiled at me.

"What game are you playing John?" I quizzed when I had regained some oxygen to my lungs.

"Kate, this afternoon was amazing, it just established to me that I have really strong feelings for you, I can't block them out, and I don't want to." My heart skipped two beats.

"John you must be crazy!" I softly exclaimed.

"Give me a chance Kate?" John cut in.

"Give me some time to think." He brought his hand to my cheek; I closed my eyes and leaned toward his touch. Abruptly we were interrupted by the sound of my mom's car pulling into my street.

"Quick John, run!" I whisper yelled.

"No." John said. I shrieked as I grabbed John's shirt and pulled him inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"If my mom sees you in here, it will raise so many questions I am not prepared to answer." I said panicking.

"Kate who are you talking to?" I heard my mom say from outside. I snatched John's hand in my own and dragged him up the stairs.

"Quick John, Hide in there." I pushed him into my wardrobe.

I seized the book that I had left lying on my bed and lunged for my bed. Just as my stomach hit the mattress, my bedroom door swung open with mom and Ray standing there.

"Kate, were you talking to yourself?" Mom quizzed with suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, I was revising some study notes out loud." I wasn't a good liar.

"Oh really? It sounded an awful lot like you were talking to someone else." She was almost accusing me of lying, even though I was.

"Uh no, just me!" I started to laugh nervously.

"I was pretty sure I could hear a boy's voice." Mom walked into my room a little further and I jumped from my bed.

"Um, that was me, um, yeah." I put on my best deep voice, "Seeing if I could trick you!" I was laughing to mask up the fact that I was about to die.

"Well, you certainly had me fooled!" Laughed Ray, he looked at me knowingly and I quirked my eyebrow. 'Come on Lori, let's go watch some TV." Ray grabbed my mom's hand and smiled. My mother defiantly sensed something was amiss but just sighed. "Goodnight darling." And with that my mom dropped the interrogation and walked downstairs. I breathed out and Ray chuckled.

"Night Kiddo." Ray winked and I gave him a thankful nod as he closed the door. I dropped my cool facade and buried my face into my pillow; I hated lying to my mom. I slinked to my wardrobe.

"John you have to get out of here!" I hissed. He threw the cupboard open.

"Katie Baby, you should wear this more often." He held up my most revealing, tight red dress I had in my entire collection.

I snatched the dress out of his hands and dragged him out of the cupboard. He was behind me and was trying to grab the dress again; I spun around faster than a bullet and forced his back against the wall with my palm flat on his chest.

"Ooh, I like where this is going." He smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Listen Tucker, first of all only my boyfriend will see me in this," I thrust the dress with my free hand in his face, "and second don't you ever call me Katie Baby again, you got it?" He griped my wrist and flipped me so I was forced against the wall. He was so close I could feel him breathing on my cheek.

"Listen Spencer, first of all I will see you in that dress, I know it," John moved my wrist so he could press his chest against mine, totally entrapping me, "And second I can call my girl anything I want."

I snarled very low. "I seriously don't get you John!" I shouted. I covered my mouth and hoped my mom didn't pick up on my mistake. Nothing. I pushed past John and hung my dress in the very back of my wardrobe.

"I remember these!" John called out excitedly; I spun around to see that he was holding up the red lingerie from when I seduced him last year.

"Are you serious? You're like a five year old kid in a candy store. It's not like you've never seen it before so stop gawking." I swiped the bra from his hands.

"Yeah but, however many girls I've been with since you, I've never been able to get the image of you in this," He held up the matching underwear, "out of my head." He gave me a very sly smile.

My face reddens to that of the same shade as the lingerie. What happen to the John I was with yesterday and half an hour ago? I saw him for a few fleeting moments and now he's back to old John.

"So you really think that bragging about all the girls you have been with is going to make me fall on you? Think again." I reached for them but he yanked them away.

"Maybe you can model this for me again?" He was staring directly at my chest. I crossed my arms over my torso.

"John, I just don't understand! One minute you are really genuine and good, so much so in fact that it scares me because I start to think I could've been wrong about you, that Beth, Carrie and Heather could have been wrong about you, that the entire female population could have been incorrect. But then in a flash that John is gone, and the John that proves everyone right comes back. I just do not get it, why? Which John is real?"

John looked away from me and began to think.

"I don't know yet. It sort of depends on one person." He said simply.

"Of course it does! It depends on you John." I agreed, nodding.

"No Kate, it depends on you." He said lying down on my bed.

"What? How am I the fix to your problem? Don't try and put your behavior on me John, we only met each other last year." I whispered sitting down next to him.

"Well I can be the new John, take down the old John; I think I could do it for you. But if you truly think that it could never work, then I guess the old John will have to go back up." I lay back down and we rolled over to face each other. I searched his face for a lie but I couldn't detect one. "Between you and me I like the new John."

"John I can't tell if you are being serious, I can't tell if this is all one big trick or trap." I shivered as he lightly kissed my nose. I was so bewildered and shocked my the gentle gesture that I just looked at him as if he had just proposed to one of the teachers.

"I guess you'll never know, unless you give us a shot." He smiled.

"Alright big boy, I think it's time for you to go." I said shoving him off my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Then after Mom and Ray had gone to bed I was able to push him out the back door." I took another mouthful of my water, and glanced at Mia over the top of my cup.

"Wow, you two must really like each other; well I know that John likes you..." Mia said taking a bite of her sandwich, blinking more times than a humming bird flaps its wings.

"Did John tell you he likes me?" Mia looked at me, her lips curved into a conniving line. "Pfft. Not that I care! I mean why would I care?" I said gulping some water and staring over the ridge of my cup to John who had just entered the cafeteria.

"I wasn't being totally serious but god the way you react tells me all I need to know!" my jaw dropped and she shrugged.

"Shush! No way! I hate him! Sorry, I don't hate him, but I certainly do not love him!" I swung my arms around the table nearly knocking over my half full cup.

"Please, anyone with eyes and a brain can see the tension between you two! Just the way he looks at you, is just so perfect." She rested her chin on a closed fist, looking past me into the distance and took a slow bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah sure Mia, I have never seen him look at me like that." I crossed my arms and noticed him laughing over Mia's shoulder, and smiled inwardly to myself.

"He looks at you like that when you're not looking." She said picking up her tray and making her way for the bin. I feign repulsion, but my inward smile leaked into an outward one.

"Whatever Mia, let's not talk about John, it's making me nauseous. Do we have class together now?" I stood and we made our way to our lockers.

"Yeah we do, Algebra, and then I have History." Mia chirped.

"Crap that means I have Chemistry!" I groaned.

"I thought you loved Chemistry?" Mia unlocked her locker and pulled out her books.

"I do, it is my favorite subject but it is so hard to concentrate with John Tucker." I whined.

Mia just shook her head as she closed her locker. "For someone who says they don't want to talk about John, he sure comes up a lot in our conversations." Mia perked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I know how irritating it can be to talk only about guys, I promise from now on I will only bring it up if it is massively important." Mia just rolled her eyes at me.

"I kind of like being involved in the drama of it all anyway. We'll see how good you are at keeping promises though..." Just then John, Tommy and Justin paraded past.

"Kate, Mia, it's so nice to see my girls getting along." John's eyes gleamed as he came up and slung an arm around both of our shoulders. I grabbed his wrist like it was sweaty sock and dropped it, I shivered. Mia just shrugged him off and then punched him in the arm. He smiled, "See you in Chemistry Kate." Then he just walked off. If he hadn't already humiliated me enough, he'd done it now. I saw Tommy and Justin high-five him and start hollering. I loathed him. Mia grabbed my shoulders.

"He's just trying to get a reaction out of you! He loves it when he sees that he's having an effect on girls." I looked into her eyes, they were so pretty.

"I want to kill him, but going to jail isn't on my to-do list." I said my breathing slowing to its average pace.

"He's not worth the total slop you'd get served in there, then again the school food isn't much better." We laughed again, Mia was such a great laugh.

"Well let's get these last two periods over with." Mia said dragging me to Algebra.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kate this is not up for discussion." Mr Wick held up a hand signalling for me to stop. I really didn't want to fall out with him because I wanted to stay on his good side, but I couldn't take this lying down.

"Please Mr Wick I need a lab partner who won't make me want to drink hydrochloric acid!" I desperately pleaded, I contemplated getting on my knees and begging, but I knew that Mr Wick would find that way too inappropriate.

"No Kate I have to put my foot down. You are a gifted student, truly, and so I have added a slight incentive, if you can help Mr Tucker improve his grade, I will give you an extra credit, no one will be able to help him beside you Kate." He said firmly but kindly. I didn't really need the extra credit, I was a straight A student and science was a breeze for me, but I decided that if I fought any further on this issue that it wouldn't get me very far, I also felt sorry for John, so I resolved to shut up and agree.

"OK Mr Wick, I'll do it, but not happily." I huffed grudgingly.

"That's the spirit! And who knows, you may learn a thing or two from Mr Tucker!"Mr Wick smiled at me looking for a laugh but I just stared at him impassively. He cleared his throat as I walked out of the classroom.

I stood at my locker cramming books into my backpack, frustrated, when I heard John talking to Tommy. _'She's proving difficult, but I'll find a way.' 'Dude, there she is, walk her home or something and then cash in on the goods.' 'Good plan, catch you man.'_ I felt like grabbing his beautiful head and slamming it in my locker. I shut my locker and swung my bag on my shoulder. I could hear John calling out my name, which made me pick up my pace. I jogged out of the school. I couldn't run into him, I decided to go the park and try and loose him there. I weaved in and out of the trees and came to the mouth of a pond. There was a bench which I sat on. I shivered as the thought crossed my mind, about running my hands down John's stomach to undo his belt buckle. I gasped at how indecorous my thoughts involving John were becoming. I was so confused, I guess deep down I wanted John, but I would never allow it.

"Thinking about me, like always?" John popped his head over my shoulder. A tiny scream came out of my chest, if only he knew what I was thinking about, _if only_.

"Thinking about pushing you off a cliff, then I guess you could consider that thinking about you." I will agree with John when he said I was sending him mixed messages. When I thought about it, I insulted him all day long but my body language told him all he needed to hear.

"I'll take what I can get." John said as he pulled a closed fist downwards. He jumped over the back of the bench and sat really close to me, regrettably I sat right on the edge of the bench. He stretched his arm out over my shoulders. I turned my face to look at him and bumped his nose with mine. Before I knew what was happening I had my tongue down John's throat. I tucked my knees under myself and pushed forward and John gladly complied lying back and gently placing his hands at the back of my head. He groaned happily. I quickly scolded myself and pushed him away.

"Typical!" I cried as I stood up.

"You're going to blame me? Oh come on Kate, give yourself some credit. You kissed me, not that I care; it just shows how much you want me." John eased up off the bench and ran a finger across his lip as he grinned.

"EW! I didn't... why would I? I wasn't... you..." I yelled, John just chuckled and edged closer towards me.

"No, no! You stay away from me!" I said as he came closer, I kept backing away until, SPLASH! I had gone back too far and fell into the pond behind me. I was completely submerged in the filthy water. I came back to the surface, gasping as I did; my blonde hair slicked the sides of my face. All I could hear was John laughing himself halfway to death. As I got my footing back I angrily stomped and splashed my way to John.

"I'm guessing you're going to blame me for this too?" John said still laughing.

"No John, I am all wet and I want a big handsome hunk like you to dry me off." I stepped closer to the astonished John. I clasp my hands in front of me pushing my boobs together and my wet shirt stuck to them.

"What do you say Tucker? Here in the open or somewhere a little more private?" I am trying to be as seductive as I can muster, luckily I had the little experience that the girls taught me last year, and John could be incredibly gullible. As John leaned in to kiss me, I clutched his shirt and threw him in the pond. It was my turn to laugh now. He resurfaced and shook the water from his hair. He exited the pond in the same way I did. I finished laughing, when I brushed a tear from my eye.

"Good play Spencer, good play." John admitted and I smiled. "But, if your offer still stands..." My smile faded so fast. He placed his hands on my shoulder and I shrugged them off.

"You are unbelievable!" I yelled furiously.


	11. Chapter 11

A breeze blew up against my damp skin and I shivered.

"I need to get home before I die of hypothermia." I turned to get my bag but John already had it slung over his shoulder.

"Come on, no more jokes John! I'm freezing!" I stuttered.

"I'm not joking, my house is closer, we can drop by there, give you a warm shower. Give you some clean clothes and then I'll drive you home." John said grabbing my arm and pulling it into his chest. He began walking, heaving me with him.

"Well that is very kind of you John but I should really go straight home, my mum will have a skitz." I tugged but John held onto me tight, he rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fine, you can call her when we get there to let her know you're safe, Kate I can't have you walking alone home the way you are, besides I can't let my new lab partner getting sick can I?"

"Hey that is a pretty good idea." I said, he laughed leaving me confused as to why he enjoyed my taunts so much, perhaps because he knew that is all they were, I wanted them to be real to mean what I said but for a reason I wasn't quite sure of yet I couldn't.

"Really Kate I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to be my partner, it means a lot and you are really helping me out."He tenderly rubbed my wrist in his grasp. I could not stop the smile that came to my face. John noticed and grinned down to the ground.

"It's alright John, it will be easy if you just behave yourself." I said as I shook my head and his grin grew wider, I then remembered that Scott might be at the Tucker household, I couldn't run into the 'Other Tucker'. I tugged back against John's hold on my wrist.

"I seriously cannot go to your house, Scott..." I trailed off as I blushed, John's dark gaze looking me over out of the corner of his eye.

"Still have feelings for my little brother, huh?" John asked faking lack of interest.

"I told you, I have feelings for someone else. John, please let's just leave it at that." I half begged.

"Anyway, I can guarantee you he is not at home; he has gone off to some stupid concert with his new girlfriend." A stone dropped in my stomach, Scott had a new girlfriend. I am not going to lie this hurt me a little; I know I had been the one to break things off but I still was hurting and it sucked to know that he had moved on so quickly. My thoughts were broken when I felt John's thumb carefully caressing my hand, I looked up at him but he just looked forward. John was silent for the rest of the walk. We finally came before a beautiful big house that put my normal little house to shame.

I burst through the silence. "Wow John, you have a really nice house." I said as I nudged him out of thought.

"Thanks Kate, it's alright I guess." He looked uninterested. It's alright? I wouldn't mind living there. We walked up onto the porch and stopped before a big glossy black door. John sloshed around in the soaked pocket of his jeans and retrieved a key. Water dropped off it as he unlocked the front door. I stepped in and was even more impressed with the interior of the house than the exterior. Chandeliers, big long hallways, polished wooden floors, really sophisticated. I had never been here with Scott, in the whole 6 months we dated.

"Mom, you home?" John called out. No answer.

"Go have a shower; I'll call your mom." John pointed up the wide set of stairs.

"I should probably be the one to speak to her." John just pointed to the phone and went up stairs. I pressed the numbers and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Spencer residence, speaking?" My mom's voice rang out.

"Hey mom it's me." I said warily.

"Kate! I was wondering why you weren't home yet, its dark out." My mom sounded worried.

"Sorry Mom, there was a bit of an accident, but I'm completely fine and I ringing to tell you that I'm at my friend's house and he's going to bring me back soon." I assured her.

"He? Who is this friend?" I love that I had just told her that I was involved in an accident and the thing she is most concerned with was that I was out at night with a boy . She should talk.

"He's just my lab partner... John... Tucker..." I coughed out John's name.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that you are at that boy's house?" My mom squawked from the other end.

"Mom don't worry, I'm safe and coming home soon." I tried to calm her down.

"Kate you better be coming home tonight, do not spend the night at that boy's house." I could just see mom waving her finger disapprovingly.

"I would not dream of it Mom." I nearly laughed but I could tell by her tone that she wouldn't have appreciated it.

"You have a lot of filling in to do Miss Kate." Mom sighed.

"Yes Mom, see you soon." I was lucky I have a pretty chill mom; otherwise I could've been killed by now. I put the phone back on its hook.

"John?" I called out as I walked up the stairs.

"I'm down the end of the hall, Kate." I walked down the dim hallway and come to a closed door, hanging on the door handle was a sock. I could only imagine what that was there for. I pushed the door open gently.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yep." He replies.

I walked in to see John fresh out of the shower, a black towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Little droplets of water rolled down his toned chest to his tight stomach. The smell of the room was combination of John's glorious scent and sweaty sex. It made my tummy quake, the thought of John screwing every girl in the entire town in here. I think he could tell I was staring, because he smirked. I started so intently at the towel, that was hanging by a thread, to fall from his hips but it never did. He then ended my hidden pleasure by pulling a white t-shirt over his head.

"As much as I want you to stare at me all night, I have to get you home. The shower's in there." He clicked his tongue two times and nodded towards his own bathroom.

"What do I do about clothes?" John just opened his drawers.

"You choose." He said coolly.

"The lock on the bathroom is broken." I said as I pulled the lock back and forth.

"Oh, yeah I broke that ages ago."

"Of course you did. Is there another bathroom I can shower in?" I looked at his, hesitantly.

John had a clean red towel and shoved it in my hands. "At this rate you won't get home. Do you want to sleep the night in my bed?" That is all he needed to say, I shot into the bathroom without a second glance. I peeled my sopping clothes from my shivering body. I took off my bra and underpants, and thought twice about what I was about to do. I wrapped the clean towel around my stale body, and felt bad about it. I peered out into John's empty bedroom.

"John?" I called.

"What's up?" I heard John's voice coming towards the room.

"Would it be alright if you put my clothes in the dryer?" I handed him a pile of dripping clothes. He immediately fished out my underwear. I tried to grab them but he was taller than me and put them out of my reach. I almost dropped my towel, and could see that John was gawking. I balked when his hand came to my face.

"Kate, you've got a leaf stuck to your cheek." John laughed as he pulled it from my face. I went a lovely shade of pink. My cheeks flushed hot when John pulled my naked body to his clothed one and planted a deep kiss on my lips, his tongue playing with mine. I could feel him slowly tugging on my towel so I quickly pushed him away then shut the door. After I was adamant that he was gone I unraveled the towel and threw it on the towel rack. I paced into the shower my feet stung slightly against the water left there from John before me. I turned the hot water on as much as I would let it before it started to singe my skin. It felt magnificent to have the water gush over me and feel the filth stream off my skin and out of my hair. I pulled my head back and let the water beat down on my neck and chest, enjoying the warmth. I looked around John's bathroom. It was layered with grey tiles from the floor near to the roof. The ceiling was painted crisp white while the whole style was modern and minimalistic. I noticed that within the shower there were many different body washes and face scrubs all at various fullness. They couldn't have been John's; they would have to have been all of his different female conquests. I wouldn't touch them. Instead I picked up a bar of soap, it must have been John's because it smelt like him. I rubbed it over my skin and marveled at how it felt like I was running silk over my skin. I let the smell fill my nostrils and then fuzz my mind. But the entire time I was enjoying my shower, I wasn't really enjoying it. I was paranoid that John was either watching me or he would burst in at any moment and we would have some steamy shower sex. My stare was burning into the door the entire time, but nothing happened. I turned off the shower and dried myself, wrapping the towel tightly this time, in fear John might pull it away from me. I walked out into the room only to see my bra and underpants on the edge of his bed. I quickly put them on and walk over to his open drawers. As I was trawling through I came across several girls' underpants. Why I liked this guy was sometimes a mystery to me. I finally pulled out an old dark green shirt and it covered me down to my mid thighs. I decided that the less I had to return the better. I walked down the hall calling out for John, only to bump into him.


	12. UPDATE

Hi everyone!

I am so glad that there are a few people enjoying my story! It makes me so happy and really bolsters my confidence in putting other stories up.

Unfortunately there have been a few hiccups encountered.

First of all, the computer where I had multiple stories written, finished and stored crashed before I got home and is totally ruined, one of those stories is Heat of two flames. Me being the complete and utter ninny I am hadn't saved them to anything beside my computer.

Second of all, I am currently in my final year so I won't be concentrating on much besides my studies, which means in 2018 I will not be updating very often if at all.

I will continue this story eventually. I will be back! Just thought I would make everyone aware.

Anyway thanks everyone and have a prosperous new year! :)


End file.
